


Family

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Character Study, F/M, Fix-It, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: Dís has not always been the strong, resolute character she is today. Her character has been forged by dragon's fire and experience.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Family

When she looks back on her childhood, Dís finds it hard to see herself in the spoiled, carefree creature she was then. The youngest grandchild of the reigning King of Erebor - and a girl, no less - her wish was every dwarf's command. But then disaster came, and Dís lost her home to the dragon, her grandfather and a brother to the orcs of Moria, and her father to madness.

Even her own beloved husband, the father of her children, has been taken from her, and Dís finds her family reduced to a well-loved but headstrong brother and her cherished children.

She would die for any one of them, would lay down her life without a moment's hesitation to save them, but, in the end, the price her love demands is far higher than that.

It's a year of patience. A year of not knowing if that moment she clasped them in her arms then watched them leave is the last she will see of them. A year of hope and fear that weighs on her soul as grief never has. Sometimes, she thinks the price is too high, that she cannot rise from her bed and turn a resolute face to the world. But, rise she does. She washes her face, brushes her hair, and makes sure the love braids her brother and sons put in her hair are safely tucked behind her ear. And she watches and waits and hopes that today news will come. And she watches and waits and fears she won't be strong enough to face what Mahal has given her.

Finally, news comes in the form of letters carried by ravens. Letters written by Balin but dictated by Thorin, Fíli, and Kíli. Even if they hadn't signed their names - weak, straggling scrawls that betray more of their ill-health than they realise - she would have known their words as theirs, the turns of phrase are as familiar as her own face. She rejoices that they live, and agonises over the pain and frailty she reads in every swoop of the quill that signed their names. Balin's own letter is more forthcoming and Dís is horrified to learn how close her family came to the ultimate disaster. 

But disaster was averted. Dís buries her shock and anxiety beneath a flurry of preparations for the road. By the time the caravans set out, she is able to join them without betraying how close she is to the edge. The boredom of the journey calms her, helped by letters from her beloved family that make light of their own journey back to health. This, at least, she can share in, and she sends her love and encouragement with every step.

It isn't until they are halfway to the mountain that a light comment from Fíli has Dís re-reading the letters and examining every mention of hobbits and elves. That Kíli has lost his heart to an elf is no surprise. Kíli has been smitten with the 'fair folk' since his first sighting of them at the tender age of seventeen. In a way, Dís has always known this was inevitable. Nor is she such a fool as to give him an ultimatum of choosing his mother or his lover. Dís has lost too many of her dearest relatives to risk losing her youngest son. The Lady Tauriel has more than proved her worth by saving Kíli's life and risking her own by fighting at his side. Dís encourages Kíli to talk of Tauriel and waits serenely for the day when he will dare to declare his love for an elfmaid.

Thorin, though, is another matter. Any hobbit who can overcome Thorin's inbred prejudice is an interesting creature indeed, and Dís plies Balin with question upon question about the one who has not only won Thorin's trust but his heart. The fact that Thorin has made no mention of Master Baggins does not surprise Dís in the least. Thorin has always played his cards carefully and Dís makes no bones of telling Balin to encourage Master Baggins to view Thorin's slightest gesture as a declaration of love. Dís has no intention of arriving in Erebor only to find Thorin moping because his love is on his way back to the Shire having interpreted Thorin's gestures as indications it was time he buggered off home.

Dís, having accepted that Mahal will not destroy her by killing her family, is now set on happy endings for everyone.

Fíli will probably be horrified at finding his mother is set on getting him married off too, but Dís is prepared to be patient, if she must be. She's learned all about patience in that year of waiting.

Finally, the Lonely Mountain is in sight. Dís finds her mind flooded with memories from her childhood. The mountain itself looks the same, but the road through Dale is drastically different. The humans of Dale have paid a high price for staying as they did. But, here, too, is evidence of a change in Thorin's heart. Dale is prosperous and busy, and dwarf-made buildings can be seen from every corner. Dís suspects Bilbo's influence has invaded every aspect of Thorin's life, and Thorin must truly be deeply in love to allow it. It seems her angry, hurting brother has been healed into his former happier self if he will help Dale's folk recover from the dragon's damage.

As the caravans pass through Dale, excitement spreads and Dís gets no further than the town square before she finds herself leaping from her seat to embrace her loved ones.

Thorin, Fíli, and Kíli are here, apparently lunching with the lord of Dale, who wastes no time in inviting the newcomers in to join them. Dís rejoices over their good health and grieves the scar that mars her younger son's face. But they are all whole and well, which is all that matters. 

It doesn't take long for Fíli to start giving his uncle and brother significant looks, and Dís hides her amusement at the silent urging he betrays.

Thorin's pride and satisfaction is obvious as he presents his future consort Master Baggins of the Shire, who has a quirky, comical look that Dís did not expect. That Thorin's heart has been completely stolen by his burglar is obvious. Dís has never seen him like this before.

Kíli's pleasure, though, is tinged with worry as he brings forward the Lady Tauriel, who is, indeed, as fair as Dís expected. But their love for each other is as true and deep as Dís could wish for.

Dís sees the betrothal braids in their hair and wastes no time in touching her forehead to theirs in turn. "My brother. My daughter. Welcome to my family."

The end.


End file.
